Bedtime Bear
This is an article about the bear. You maybe looking for the Alternate Universe counterpart, the book or the movie. Bedtime Bear *'Real Name': Robert Bertram Bear *'Birthday': August 28, 1507 *'Birthplace': Sydney, Australia *'Age': 508 *'Family': Louvre Bear (father), Roberta Bear (mother), Tito Bear (older brother), Anthony Bear (younger brother) *'Favorite Food': Australian raisins *'Least Favorite Food': Peanut butter Bedtime Bear is a blue teddy bear who was the first stuffed animal to arrive on the Stuffed Animal Show. Bio Bedtime Bear is a cheeky, chibi little teddy bear on the Stuffed Animal Show. Tito had been considered to be a different brother to him: always though he has a rivalry against Yusei. Later, having a huge rivalry with Silly Bee; then later in the eighth season having a rivalry with Black-eyed Jake who he thinks is "taking over the shows". Despite his highly obnoxious and cheeky attitude, Bedtime Bear had always had a rivalry with Yusei since 2012. Physical Bedtime Bear's headis blue, he has beady black eyes, a black nose, a black mouth and a tannish face. He wears a light blue bowtie around his neck, has blue arms and blue feet, the bottom of his feet are tan with three lines of black knitting around each foot. Persona Bedtime Bear is a fuzzy, blue teddy bear and loves to enjoy a joke, especially when he tells somebody one of his jokes; the fitting of this bear with a light blue bowtie was done to specifically try to be as twice as a "good humour bear" as much to everyone's horror. His tendency for jokes, however, it hasn't continued and he does tend to do a thing that he likes to call "jokesegality" which this tends to tell jokes whenever a time comes, which is necessary to him, but probably not to another stuffed animal. In his work, however, his performance is different from any other stuffed animal's; and he can be described as one of the kooky stuffed animals in service on the show, comparable with "absolutely no one" in his quotes. Bedtime Bear understandably holds a grudge against Yusei for a long time - after all, Yusei is still his enemy for the longest time and he tends not to like him because "satellite rejects are poor people" saying that bears are more rich - but much to his aggravation, Tito hasn't agreed with him that there is nothing wrong with Yusei in a long time. Bedtime Bear is very proud about being the first stuffed animal to arrive on the show. He dislikes things that aggravate him, and he believes that he should ignore it; he thinks himself as a "very smart teddy", and can be evil, trickful, and different particularly to those who appear poor, not-so trickful, and who aggravate him. This has caused him to have somewhat of a rivalry with Yusei. But soon, he has found himself to be trickful and pretend to be a different person; from those that are broke, in the show, being trickful and pretending to be someone else. Bedtime Bear was the first stuffed animal to retain a prejudice against Yusei. Since then, after pretending to be the pizza man to Yusei, Bedtime Bear thought that he wouldn't know it was him, but much to his dismay, Yusei knew it was him; and Bedtime Bear had ignored him to admit that everything was right with pizza mans. This appears to be one of the things that he had ignored. Bedtime Bear is cheeky and chibi and rather different. According to Tito, Yusei is one of the people that he doesn't like; who appariently Bedtime Bear thinks "aggravates" him. Yuseibear and Anthony Bear are also different brothers which also Bedtime Bear tends to think that "aggravates" him, too. Bedtime Bear is evil, nuts, and different from another stuffed animal. Bedtime Bear always holds a grudge on Yusei; and can always be found pretending to be a different person on the show. Appearances Books *Tito and the Treasure *Artifical Arctic Bear *Ballasting Bedtime Bear *Oliver and the Indignity *Hibernation Harness *Silly Bee and the Helicopters *Wilderness Wild Goose Chase *Reckless Rivalry *Twin Territories *A Responsibility for Ringo? *Slip 'n' Slyding *In a Rush *The Revealing of Black-eyed Jake *Roarson Goes Roaring *Obnoxious Orlando Spoon *Tito and the Twins The Stuffed Animal Show *Season 1: The Stuffed Animal Show Begins, Hanging From Walls, Peter to the Rescue, Scottish Language and Sagacity, Babi and The Visitor, Tito's Tightrope, Yusei, Located!, Different Opposites, Roarson's Roaringness, Jolly Jingle, Duties of The Dogs, Timothy Time Again, Babi and Beaky, In the Bednight, Through Midtime, Alex Takes A Tumble, Runaway Rush, Jingle at Sea, Spots Galore, Bear Stops Play, Nui Loah, Paranormal Poochy, Scat Goes Swimming, B.B. the Magician, Windchill's Windmill and Prance Up *Short Stories: Ivan Days, Erik Experience Too much Stuffed Animals? The Stuffed Animal Show was first a show made up by Anthony Ortiz in 2007; during its first arrival, everyone had celebrated its arrival and the first one Anthony made a character for was Bedtime Bear, he thought of making up his character being a cheeky, chibi, little bear. He also thought of making him not like Yusei; the character for Bedtime Bear had made it and so it stuck. Anthony made up a character for Tito next; he thought of it, and finally made the character up. He is the opposite of Bedtime Bear and a french genius bear. And he managed without grumbling about Yusei; that character did make it and so it stuck, too. Anthony had made characters for a lot of stuffed animal's; which kind of made him tired, so he decided to imagine about more stuffed animals and then he made characters for them. There were so many stuffed animals that Anthony thought of; which meant he also had to make up episodes and the seasons they were in, he started off the first season with the first episode "The Stuffed Animal Show Begins", Season 1 ended with 26 episodes and then he went onto Season 2. When Bedtime Bear appeared, he was just like the character Anthony made up for him; he is a cheeky, chibi, little bear and didn't like Yusei and his character line had stuck. Is that Bedtime Bear, or is it Bedtime Bear? Bedtime Bear had been around in The Stuffed Animal Show episodes for quite a long time; he also made many cameos and appearences, due to Anthony's character line for him, in the seventh episode of the first season "Yusei, Located!" Bedtime Bear had never liked Yusei ever since. And ever since the first episode of the first season "The Stuffed Animal Show Begins" Bedtime Bear had first appeared; many people wondered if it was Bedtime Bear or is it Bedtime Bear? Anthony said that there had been no difficulties between Bedtime Bear and another character; and replied to them that it is Bedtime Bear. The people still wondered because Anthony told them that it is Bedtime Bear; but they still weren't sure, if they had wondered about it, could they know? Well, Anthony did keep replying that it was Bedtime Bear, and then they noticed that he is the main character because of his appearances. Little Debbie Days When Bedtime Bear first met Little Debbie, he found her quite nice indeed. Somehow, he had lots of fun with her and she always fed him Wheels and Cheese, Ramen Noodles and quite some other stuff. He used to go to hotdog stands with her and all. Nowadays, Bedtime Bear gets jealous because she married Mr. Fawler. Now he tricks people into believing that Little Debbie puts poison in her snacks. Pet Peeves Bedtime Bear's first pet peeve is being reminded of his own accident, when he didn't listen to Tito and him and Tito went down a slide. His second pet peeve is being reminded of Annie Oakley getting married to Frank Butler. His third pet peeve is being reminded of Little Debbie because she puts "poison" in her snacks. And his last and final and fourth pet peeve is having anyone flirt with Elizabeth. Relationships Tito Bear Bedtime Bear and Tito are brothers but they have an interesting relationship. Tito is the sensible brother whilst Bedtime Bear is psychotic; but Tito is always the butt monkey for Bedtime Bear and he always brings him into his plans, Tito sometimes tries to be an iron butt monkey and tries to say no to Bedtime Bear but is always dragged along anyway. Once pulled under the covers with him, pushed off a slide and more mishaps. Though Tito is one of the eldest sons in the Bear Family, Bedtime Bear always drags him into his crazy ideas. Yuseibear Bear Bedtime Bear and Yuseibear are brothers. Yuseibear is also the eldest son of the Bear Family and the next to take on the Bear-Bullseye family name considering the Bear Clan usually lives till they are 950. Bedtime Bear and his older brother Yuseibear have a relationship theirselves and because Yuseibear is a bit gullible, Bedtime Bear always makes him a butt monkey of his pranks and plans like most of his "friends". Anthony Bear Bedtime Bear and Anthony Bear are brothers but Anthony Bear is his younger brother and believe it or not the youngest in the family. Bedtime and Anthony Bear have a good relationship thus hanging out most of the time in the show and on the interviews. They get along basically. Milo Watson Bedtime Bear and Milo have a crazy relationship. Milo is not one of Bedtime Bear's brothers but is highly naïve and gullible in which Bedtime Bear goes after. Like Tito and Yuseibear, he's a butt monkey to Bedtime Bear's pranks and plans which is known in one of the episodes. They are also boxing tag team champions. Oliver Cat Bedtime Bear and Oliver are friends. Oliver was one of the first stuffed animals to join the Stuffed Animal Show. Like all of Bedtime Bear's friends, him and Oliver have an interesting relationship thus leading to a crazy one indeed. Once he told Oliver what came first, the chicken or the egg? He didn't know the answer but he told Oliver that there was an orange pussycat living in Manhattan but Oliver did not understand. Midnight Bear Main article: Bednight Bedtime Bear and Midnight Bear are friends and future husband and wife. At one point, they had a daughter and a son named Midtime and Bednight, Bedtime and Midnight Bear have a very interesting relationship. Midnight Bear is one of the co-owners of the Wyler's Light Association in which Bedtime Bear kept as a secret. Friends and Enemies Friends *Tito Bear *Yuseibear Bear *Anthony Bear *Milo Watson *Oliver Cat *Poochy Hampton *Peter Morgan *Riggy Emerson *Pumpkin Emerson *Pikachu *Silly Bee (sometimes) Enemies *Yusei *Zed *Petey Wilson *Unterbrechung Lacheln *Silly Bee (sometimes) Past to Now Bedtime Bear was raised by two of the bear family, Louvre and Roberta Bear. He thought (when he was young) that he was good at everything. At school, he used to always wake up at 7am in the morning, he was on a team with his two friends from there, Jimmy and Dan (who will be later be reintroduced in the Stuffed Animal Show movie, Past Time Memories) Bedtime Bear's friends were mentioned in the Season 2 episode, Bedtime Bear Remembers. Considering he was born in the Bear Family, Bedtime Bear thought he would be the best at everything. Years earlier, his older brother, Tito was born. Bedtime Bear was born in August whilst Tito was born in October of the 1490's which explains why Bedtime Bear was younger than him. Earlier, his older brother, Yuseibear was born. So Tito was older than Yuseibear, but however, Bedtime Bear thought he noticed that months had past by from August to November. He thought that there would be a new brother in December than thought not. Unfortunately for Bedtime Bear himself, a new brother who was the youngest brother named Anthony Bear was born. He was the youngest out of all four. Somehow though, although appearing to be the youngest brother, he didn't look that young at all. Before Anthony Bear was born later on, the time Bedtime Bear was born on was 4:00 p.m. on August 28th. He was born in the 1500's thus being alive when Ivan the Terrible and Erik the Red were, he actually met them and went out plumbing with them to eventually take over the world (even though B.B. didn't). It was years that he knew him until Ivan and Erik eventually died thus leading Bedtime Bear to go off and find more people to befriend. Annie Oakley was an archer who Bedtime Bear eventually fell in love with and decided to hang out with her; however, it wasn't long before Frank Butler (her future husband) came in and married her thus having Bedtime Bear shoot an arrow in his hat actually taking him out. In the 1800's, Bedtime Bear was better known as Bobby Bullseye rather than Robert Bullseye because he was famous everywhere he went. Even known from foreign planets and all different places, Bedtime Bear is rich and lived with his family once more making sure to find out about something. Some time later, Bedtime Bear was turned into a blue teddy bear though he was a man for multiple years. He was turned into a bear by King Riginalbd who is known to trap people inside stuffed animals' bodies, he decided to turn Bedtime Bear (who was Bobby Bullseye at the time) into a teddy bear with a fur color being light blue. In the 1990's, he met Little Debbie who used to give him all types of food though he's a talking teddy bear. She wanted to get into cooking business and did making all types of pastries, sweets, cakes and danishes. Bedtime Bear also started dating Little Debbie when she was on her days off. In the 2000's, him and all of his family were bears as by King Riginalbd some time before so living the life as bears means that Bedtime Bear had bear qualities like a real bear meaning that he can growl, attack if he wanted do and maybe eat honey but Bedtime Bear preferred Australian Raisins much better to honey. In the 2010's, Bedtime Bear, Tito and Anthony Bear opened up the Wyler's Light Association that sells all drinks from Wyler's Light. Everyday though when Bedtime Bear was on break, he made a rule to have different types of food for every single day of the week. Danishes for Sunday, Cupcakes for Monday, Donuts for Tuesday, Pastries for Wednesday, Fruits for Thursday, Cakes for Friday and Pizza for Saturday. Eventually opening up the Stuffed Animal Show, he and his brothers were in business but since finding out Little Debbie got married to Mr. Fawler, Bedtime Bear is jealous and now tricks the stuffed animals into thinking that Little Debbie puts poison in her snacks much to every stuffed animals' horror. But anyways, Bedtime Bear and his brothers hired new members some part of the day to where we are now. He is owned by the Ortiz Family as a stuffed teddy bear. Quotes "People wad think that the wee teddy baer meeght've had knuwn theat it wad be taeme to coome back." "And so I would." "Weel, weel, soomething meeght've bein going oon." "What would it be?" "What ye meeght've nooticed. Spite douggie, if ye'd be woonderin' 'aboot a starrey, I haerd that oor story meeght maeke sience. I haerd one tell 'aboot a stoofed anomal falling onto yon groond becoose he was sooch in a hurrey to weeit for our oowner, Anthony, to sey heem and anoother stoofed anomal to go on yon slides when anoother stoofed anomal foond heem." "Ha ha ha ha ha. Well this couldn't be funny. "Weel, searely Bedtime Baer, it coouldn't be ye, ye dinna say." — A talk between Bedtime Bear and Scottie, Bedtime Bear Remembers, second season. "Well, Tito, I'm going to go and eat some toast and marmalade, you get the traditions!" "But, B.B." "Tito…" "Fine, I'll go get the Christmas traditions." — Bedtime Bear and Tito, ToyTown Trivia *He is considered the opposite of his older brother, Tito. Gallery Bedtimebearoverview.jpg|Bedtime Bear's overview. BedtimeandMidnightbear1.jpg|Bedtime and Midnight Bear. TimeforTea1.jpg|Bedtime Bear drinking tea. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Australian Characters Category:Bears Category:Protagonists